


where are you going?

by ganymede_elegy



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymede_elegy/pseuds/ganymede_elegy
Summary: He watches her sneak into the kitchen, shoes held in her hands, socked feet nearly silent on the tiled floor. She's bundled in her winter coat with her knit hat and what looks like at least two scarves and her puffy skiing gloves. It's a mish-mosh of winter clothing, not one of the perfectly matched sets she usually wears. Her school backpack is secure on both shoulders, she's always insistent on wearing it properly.Where are you going? / I'm running away.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955872
Comments: 21
Kudos: 122
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	where are you going?

**Author's Note:**

> for the Tumblr drabble event, prompt: frosty mornings

He watches her sneak into the kitchen, shoes held in her hands, socked feet nearly silent on the tiled floor. She's bundled in her winter coat with her knit hat and what looks like at least two scarves and her puffy skiing gloves. It's a mish-mosh of winter clothing, not one of the perfectly matched sets she usually wears. Her school backpack is secure on both shoulders, she's always insistent on wearing it properly.

She's just about to turn the lock on the back door when he speaks up.

“Where are you going?”

She nearly jumps out of her skin, whirling to face him where he's sitting at the kitchen island. She hadn't seen him in the weak pre-dawn light, but she does now.

“Jon,” she breathes, hand to her chest and now that she's facing him, he can just make out the puffy eyes and red nose. She's been crying, probably has been all night.

He'd gotten up early; Robb snores and Theon thrashes in his sleep, so Jon had slept poorly on the futon in the room he's sharing with the two. The Stark's annual fall getaway is something he enjoys- a cabin in the woods, roasting marshmallows over a campfire at night, hiking during the day, the sharp crunch of autumn leaves, the crisp air. He loves mornings like today, cold enough that frost has curled on the glass panes of the window and the back door.

What he doesn't love about these trips, what he forgets _every year_ , is how he rarely gets sleep because of Robb and Theon, how Sansa and Arya inevitably have a screaming fight, how Rickon manages to break (or nearly break) a bone, how Bran somehow always loses one of the dogs and they have to spend the whole day searching the woods, how Catelyn will stress herself out over the logistics of the trip until she's snapping at everyone in frustration. _Every year._

This year is no different. Two days ago Shaggydog had gotten loose. Last night Sansa and Arya had their fight (he's not even sure what it was about, he and Robb and Theon had been outside at the firepit when the shouting started).

“I'm running away.”

He's about to laugh but when he really gets a good look at her, her bottom lip is trembling and her eyes are welling up with tears again and he knows he shouldn't laugh.

“Because you had a fight with Arya?” he asks instead. They've had a million fights (though something about being confined to a cabin in the woods for a week seems to make their tension boil over even faster), why is this one different?

“Because everyone would be happier if I weren't here.”

“That's not true,” he tries, but the words sound hollow even to him. He's probably the last person that should be trying to convince her to stay- of all the Starks, he interacts with her the least. It's not that he _hates_ her, but she's just... honestly, she baffles him. Her ballet shoes and pop music and flowery perfumes. Everything she does and likes is so foreign to him (not bad, he thinks, just... unknowable).

“Oh please, you'd be _thrilled_ if I weren't here. You wouldn't have me holding you guys back.”

Catelyn is big on everyone _bonding_ during these trips and she always makes them take Sansa along on whatever activity they're doing that day. Sansa hates hiking, she always lags behind. She _does_ hold them back, he's thought it a million times (Arya has _said_ it a million times) and he's never felt guilty about it before, until now.

“Your mom will be upset if you run away,” is all he can think to say and she twists her mouth into a frown.

“Mom has four other kids, she'll barely notice I'm gone. Dad will be relieved he doesn't have to take me to dance anymore.”

He's known her for almost all of her thirteen years and he's watched her do this sort of thing over and over again. He thinks she's the most dramatic person he's ever met, everything with her is so _extra_ , so something about her sneaking out silently in the early morning is jarring. It's not like her. It's almost like she really is trying to run away and he knows without question that he can't let that happen.

“Where would you go?”

This seems to startle her, like she hadn't thought that through (which is also not like her, she's a _planner_ ).

“Why do you care?”

“Just do,” the words slip from him and he realizes they're true. It's a strange thought, that he _cares_ whether Sansa runs away or not. She stares at him for what seems like ages before she finally nods and steps back from the door. “Go upstairs and put your pajamas on,” he tells her. “Then come back down, I'll make you eggs.”

“Waffles,” she counters and he sighs in defeat.

“Fine, waffles.”

She goes back upstairs and he makes her waffles and none of the Starks ever find out she almost ran away. It stays a secret between them, something delicate and new, something _more_.


End file.
